The Internet is evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as connected devices, exchange and process information without human intervention. Controlling IoT devices in an IoT environment is performed manually each time a user enters an environment. The absence of a centralized system to monitor and record a user's preferences for an IoT environment makes the task of adjusting the IoT environment cumbersome.